the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
House of Lies
'''House of Lies '''is the 53rd episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Just Desserts Synopsis: Lisa invents lie detecting glasses to expose her siblings' lies. Lisa's true colors are revealed when the glasses begin detecting all of Lisa's lies. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr Transcript: On a Sunday morning, Lisa has invented something. Lisa: Perfect! The lie detecting glasses are now complete! Lisa laughed maniacally. ~ ~ ~ Lisa went downstairs wearing the glasses. Her family was having breakfast. Lisa: Siblings, parents, I have an announcement. I have invented lie detecting glasses. Lola: Didn't you do that LAST year? Leni: That's right! No one liked my haircut AND dye job then either! Lisa: Well, these glasses are new and improved. You thought you could get away with smashing my old ones. But you won't this time. Rita: Well, I think that's a… wonderful idea! The glasses started beeping. Lisa: Right on schedule, I might add. These are 100 percent efficient! Lisa chuckled and left. Lori: Lisa's literally out of control! Lana: As long as she doesn't bring out those security cameras again. Lucy: Those were the worst. ~ ~ ~ Lola was primping herself in her room. Lana came up to her. Lana: What did you do with Izzy? I was going to hold a competition with Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus to see who's lizard is the fastest. Lola: I didn't touch it! Why on earth would I want to TOUCH that old thing? Lisa's lie detecting glasses began beeping again. Lisa went in. Lisa: Greetings. I couldn't help but overhear… Lola, just admit to Lana that you accidentally ran over Izzy with your big toy jeep. Lana glared at Lola. Lisa: Well, enjoy yourselves. Lisa laughed even more and left. Lola: She's really getting on my nerves… ~ ~ ~ Lincoln was on the phone. Lincoln: Of course, Landon. I'll go to your father's funeral. I'm so sorry for your loss. Lisa's lie detecting glasses beeped again. Lincoln: I'm going to have to call you back… Lincoln hung up his phone. Lincoln turned around and saw Lisa. Lincoln: LISA! Lisa: Just tell Landon the truth. That you despise him and don't want to go to his father's inane funeral. Lincoln: But he'll torture me more than ever! Lisa eyed Lincoln. Lincoln: Fine. I'll tell him. Lisa: Perfect. She left. ~ ~ ~ Lily was drawing a picture. Lucy came in. Lily: What do you think of my picture, Lucy? It's of our family! Lucy: …well…I love it. Lisa's glasses began beeping again. Lucy and Lily turned around. Lucy: Sigh. Lisa: Just admit Lily's picture sucks, for lack of a better way of explaining it. Lucy: Well… Lily began crying. Lisa: My work here is done. Lisa left. ~ ~ ~ A while later, Lisa has successfully exposed all of her family's lies. They all had enough. Lori: Family meeting, my room, NOW! The Louds, with the exception of Lisa, all rushed to Lori and Leni's room. Lori: Now I think you all know why I called you here. Lynn: It's Lisa's dang lie detecting glasses! It's driving us nuts! Rita: Besides, I thought she learned from last year when the same thing happened! Lynn Sr: My cooking isn't really THAT bad, is it? I opened up a ding dang restaurant, for Pete's sake! Leni: Well, it is no Robert and Riley's… Lynn Sr: Seriously? What do a couple of kids have that I don't Luna: Plenty. But who even thought I was a terrible singer? Luan: Cause you are! It makes it hard to think of jokes! Luna: Which are all terrible! Rita: Enough kids… we need to stop Lisa constantly irritating us with those glasses! Lola: I think I have an idea… we expose Lisa for all the lies SHE'S told in a year! Lynn Sr: Does she even lie? Lola: YES!!! ~ ~ ~ In her room, Lisa was browsing Disney+ on her computer. Her siblings and parents all came in. Lisa turned around and looked annoyed. Lisa: And what do you all want? Rita: We have some questions. But first, put on your lie detecting glasses. Lisa looked dumbfounded. Lisa: …Okay. Lisa swapped out her regular glasses for her lie detecting ones. ￼ Lola: Okay… Lisa, is it true you injured me so I couldn't complete in the Pretty Princess and Lipstick pageant last year? And is it true you took my place JUST to sabotage me and embarrass me in front of my Winstie? Lisa: Of course not, Lola. Now I have something really important to do… Lisa's glasses beeped. Lola gasped. Lana: And you didn't really kill Hops or sabotage my scooter so I'd hurt myself in front of Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus? Lisa: Definitely not. Lisa's glasses beeped again. Rita: And is it true that you said you were going to spend just one night at Foop's house, but you ended up spending TWELVE? Lisa: Of course not, mother. Foop ended up kicking me out because he wanted alone time with Goldie. Lisa's glasses beeped again. Lisa: What? You try living with this family? At least Foop's place is nice and peaceful. Lucy: Sigh. And you seriously didn't ruin my Great Grandma Harriet pictures? Lisa: Of course not, Lucy. I wouldn't even know where to look! Lisa's glasses beeped again. Lori: Okay, so I know you split up me and Bobby Boo-boo Bear that one day…but how long have you been planning to do that? Lisa: Oh… not too long. Lisa's glasses beeped again. Lisa: FINE! It was since you two first started dating! Lori: I knew it! Lynn Sr: And Lisa. Tell me you really didn't sabotage my dinner that night so you could get pizza? Lisa: Of course not, father. I'd NEVER sabotage your cooking. Lisa's glasses beeped again. Lynn Sr began crying. Lincoln: Tell me you didn't… I don't know, split up Clyde and me… Or ruined my Ace Savvy comics… Or more importantly, shred up Bun-Bun? Lisa: I'd never do any of that! Lisa's glasses beeped again. Lisa: Ugh. Are you all done? Lynn: Not yet! Did you ruin my lucky socks? Luan: And did you woodchip Mr. Coconuts? Luna: And did you really ruin my guitar? Leni: And did you really ruin my fashion designs AND turn my face blue so I'd embarrass myself in front of Chaz? Lisa: Of course not, Lynn. Obviously not, Luan. Definitely not Luna. And Leni, I think you know me better than that. Lisa's glasses beeped again. Lily: And finally. Did you shred blankie? Lisa: Of course not, Lily. I love you most of all! Lisa's glasses beeped again, but began to overheat. Lily cried as Lisa noticed the glasses malfunctioning. Lisa: AHH! My glasses will explode in 10 seconds! Everyone out! Lola: This isn't another lie of yours…is it? Lisa: Does this LOOK like something I'd lie about? Lisa threw her glasses out of the window. Lisa: In 3, 2- BOOM! Lisa: Look. I'm sorry all of you. For making those stupid glasses. And for lying to you all! Lisa began crying. Lola: Is she really sorry? Lincoln: I think we'd need the lie detecting glasses again. Lucy: Sigh… All the Louds joined in a big hug. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3